hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Userstorm Cube
Tropical Userstorm Cube (FM Cube) is the 6th system and the 5th named storm of the 2018 Atlantic usercane season. It was named on January 24, 2018 and dissipated on July 6th of that year before reforming on February 7, 2019. It has stayed out to sea and has not affected any land as of now. Meteorolgical History Formation, Peak Intensity, and Initial Demise The origins with Tropical Userstorm Cube begin with a trough of low pressure originally noted over the central tropical Atlantic in mid-January of 2018. Over the following week, the low-pressure area gradually drew moisture from a large tropical low to the southeast, near Cape Verde. By January 22nd, 2018, the aforementioned trough began rapidly organizing, with an improving cloud pattern and curved banding observed on satellite imagery. Two days later, the National Usercane Center began officially issuing advisories on Tropical Userpression Six. The userpression continued to organize a great deal, with a well-defined center of circulation and organized convection. Simultaneously, the system strengthened to attain winds of 35 knots. At 00:00 UTC January 27th, the NUC upgraded the system to a tropical userstorm, and was assigned the name Cube. Roughly a month after becoming a userstorm, Cube exhibited a 180 degree turn to the northeast. Thereafter, significant intensification halted as convection waxed and waned in the system well into the spring. It is estimated Cube peaked with 50 mph winds, alongside a minimum pressure of 995 millibars, in early April. As the storm continued to the northeast, environmental conditions became increasingly hostile, and Cube began to slowly weaken. Maximum sustained winds dropped to 45 miles per hour by May, weakening down to a tropical userpression by early June. At 00:00 UTC July 6th, the NUC officially declared Cube to be a remnant low and ceased issuing advisories on the system. Regeneration In early February 2019, after being a remnant low stuck adrift south of the Azores for seven months, the system had a brief convective burst. Operationally, Cube was not re-designated as a userstorm until June of 2019, however, a re-analysis indicated Cube re-developed as a tropical userpression on February 17. The system re-attained tropical storm-force winds ten days later. Moving slowly westward, Cube gradually intensified into the summer months, with a slightly disheveled circulation noted on satellite imagery. On July 28th, 2019, Cube attained 50 mph winds (its peak intensity) for a second time as it moved southward into a significantly more favorable environment east of Bermuda. To this day, Cube remains active in the central Atlantic as a moderate-sized system, maintaining 50 mph winds. The NUC estimated that the system would continue as it was with little change well through 2019, and those predictions came to fruition. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2017 till:31/03/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_Autopatroller id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TD barset:break from:27/01/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:TS barset:break from:17/02/2019 till:27/02/2019 color:TD barset:break from:27/02/2019 till:04/01/2020 color:TS text:"Cube" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:Jan18 from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:Feb18 from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:Mar18 from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:Apr18 from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May18 from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:Jun18 from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:Jul18 from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:Aug18 from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:Sep18 from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:Oct18 from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:Nov18 from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:Dec18 from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:Jan19 from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:Feb19 from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:Mar19 from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:Apr19 from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May19 from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:Jun19 from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:Jul19 from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:Aug19 from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:Sept19 from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:Oct19 from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:Nov19 from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:Dec19 from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:Jan20 from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:Feb20 from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:Mar20 Impact Remaining over open water for essentially its entire life, landmasses have sustained little impact from Cube other than being a disruption to shipping. Category:Usercanes